1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filling material, and in particular to a filling material that can be filled into Power Transmission Bus Bar.
2. The Prior Arts
Due to the rapid growth and development of Industries, various big buildings, factories, or Hi-tech product manufacturers require enormous power supply to maintain and sustain their operations. Also, the demands for better environment protection, safety of working quarters are increasing. Therefore, the subjects of quality, stability, and safety of power supply are getting increasing attention. In case that power transmission problems occur during product manufacturing process, that could cause disruptions of normal operation of production lines, thus resulting great loss to the manufacturers.
Conventionally, power cables utilized in power transmission tend to generate large amount of heat, due to its small transmission cross section, and usually, the heat thus generated can not be dissipated in time, thus it is liable to incur accidents in power transmission, as such power cables are gradually replaced by power transmission Bus Bar, which has the advantages of being arranged according to the design of the building or the factory.
In the application of Power Transmission Bus Bar, the connection portions of two Bus Bars must be provided with water-proof equipment to prevent water from getting into the connection module in causing dangers. However, the water-proof structure utilized presently is a sealed case installed at the connection portions for their protection, yet the disadvantages are that, its water-proof is not quite effective, its structure is complicated and not easy to be installed, thus its assembly efficiency is rather low. As such, in addition to causing safety concerns, it may also cause inconvenience while performing periodic checking and maintenance for the connection portions of the Power Transmission Bus Bar. Meanwhile, in such a geographic environment of earthquake-prone island as Taiwan, in designing the connection structure of Power Transmission Bus Bar, it must taken into consideration that, in case of an earthquake, the structure of power transmission bus bar made of rigid material are not liable to be damaged in affecting safety and efficiency of power transmission. Moreover, when the power transmission bus bar is used for Wind Power Generation Plant, that generates power by means of wind, it must be assured that strong wind can not damage the connection portions of power transmission bus bar, as such raising safety of utilizing electric power.
Therefore, presently, the design and performance of power transmission bus bar of the prior art is not quite satisfactory, and it has much room for improvements.